12 Days of Christmas 2011
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: 12 NejiTen and KibaHina Christmas Drabbles in 12 days
1. Memories of Giltter Bombs

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto**

**A/N** : Last year I wrote up a series of 12 drabbles for 12 days... the 12 days leading up to Christmas. This year I'm going to try and do it again. I might post more than one though because I'm not sure if I'll be doing Kibahina and Nejiten together or each of them separately... we'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIES OF GLITTER BOMBS<strong>

* * *

><p>"He... and... they... bahahaha!" the bellowing laughter of the young Inuzuka echoed through the small study in his girlfriend's house.<p>

Sitting next to him on the white carpeted floor, which in any other house would seem a poor choice in color but somehow worked in the Hyuga compound, was the white-eyed heiress and her bun-haired friend. As Kiba laughed his head off, the two girls tried to hold back their own chuckles, exchanging amused looks, while the fourth member of their group glared angrily at the fang-faced boy.

"oh my go… hahahahahah!" Kiba continued laughing loudly, gasping for air as he struggled to keep his composure, a battle he was quickly loosing. "And you..." he pointed at Neji who was all but foaming at the mouth with rage at the Inuzuka's taunting.

"It... it really wasn't that bad," the timid Hyuga girl looked over at her cousin apologetically. She knew nothing she could say could stop her boyfriend from teasing the white-eyed prodigy, but at least she could try to ease Neji's embarrassment a little.

The reason her feral-eyed teammate was laughing so much was that as the four of them sat in the small study room, helping each other wrap colorful papers on various sized boxes, labeled for all of their friends for the big party Ino was throwing on the twenty-fifth, was a story that Hinata had recalled of the previous Christmas. She had mentioned it only because the four of them had been working on making hand-made cards for their fellow shinobi, on request from the Hokage herself. The story had been about one such card that the white-eyed prodigy had received the previous year from his bun-haired girlfriend. A card that he had happened to open only moments before stepping into a room full of Hyuga elders who had called him in to discuss his future within the clan.

Little did anyone know, when Neji pulled at the small string holding the red envelope together, that it would explode in the prodigy's face and send out a massive glitter bomb that covered the white-eyed shinobi from head to toe, and wrote a message in the air for all the elders to see. Hinata had been in that room, and had immediately begun blushing. She couldn't help it, feeling her cousin's embarrassment herself, especially once the older men began poking fun of and making jokes about how Neji's 'future bride' would bring new life to the stale old Hyuga household and how they wished Neji would just hurry up and marry her already, as it was clear as the glitter on his head, that both young ninjas loved each other. For days to come, the Hyuga had struggled to get the shimmering silver glitter out of his long black hair. And being a family who was good at keeping secrets outside of the compound, but horrible at it within the Hyuga walls, the other clansmen had quickly found out what had happened and had all joined in on the teasing.

The poor prodigy had had to endure weeks of jokes at his expense, until the glitter all washed out and the memory of it began to fade. But for those few weeks, Neji had done everything in his power to keep Tenten from entering the compound, lest she be exposed to the teasing as well, or worse... find out what they were saying about wanting to marry Tenten into the Hyuga clan. If anyone was going to tell her, it had to be him, and not those busybody elders who seemed intent, especially after that display of mischief and ingenuity that quite amused them, to hurry things along at an even quicker pace. Considering the meeting they had scheduled for him that day was to discuss speaking with Tenten's parents about a possible union, was already going quite fast.

"hahahah, Tenten, kami! You have to show me how you did it!" Kiba laughed louder, picturing the glaring man sitting next to him completely covered in the sparkly glitter.

"Well," the bun-haired girl turned to her boyfriend and meekly smiled, as if apologizing a year too late for the trauma she'd made him endure, though she only knew the half of it. "It actually wasn't supposed to explode like that. It was just meant to write a message in the air," Tenten admitted, a little ashamed that her plan hadn't quite worked out as she'd hoped, but still proud of the fact that she had managed to surprise the Hyuga, who had met her in the training field that same day he opened the envelope, covered in glitter.

She had laughed so hard that day... Tenten couldn't really blame Kiba for doing so now, but she wished he would stop... if for no other reason then for his own well-being and safety.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The story referred to here is chapter 5 of my 12 days of christmas from last year... it was a fun one :)**


	2. Baking Buddies

**DISCLAIMER** Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>PAIRINGS<strong> Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>WORD COUNT<strong> 761

* * *

><p><strong>Baking Buddies<strong>

How did he get himself into this mess? That was the question Neji had been asking himself for the better part of an hour now.

Covered in pink frosting and dusty white flour the Hyuga was finding it difficult to remember what exactly had prompted him to seek out Kiba, of all people, for dating advice. It wasn't that Neji didn't have experience with girls or was nervous when dealing with them. Far from it. Neji had more experience with girls than he cared to admit. With fangirls chasing after him since he was an academy student, and a number of seduction missions he'd been forced to take when the client asked for a male, Neji definitely had experience. The problem, however, was that none of those meant anything to him. In fact, most of his interaction with females was rather bothersome and forgettable.

But Tenten was different. Tenten was the only girl Neji had ever been able to tolerate upon first meeting. Most girls irritated him the moment they approached him. But not Tenten.

They'd been instant comrades at heart from the moment they had been assigned to the same insane team, feeling like they had been pushed down a rabbit hole forced to survive their lunatic sensei and his doe-eyed fan. Of course they'd learned to love Gai and Lee, but for the first few months they had gotten very close until they learned to deal with the greener half of their team. Over time that closeness became so much more. How and when she had become everything to him Neji wasn't sure. But he did know one thing... with every fiber of his being Neji wanted to make Tenten as happy as humanly possible.

And that's how he ended up in front of the Inuzuka household. Knocking on the door in the early morning hours of the winter holidays asking for his cousin Hinata's childhood friend and now boyfriend.

Though Neji and Kiba got along well, having formed a stronger bond fighting side by side during the Shinobi War, as well as getting to spend more time with each other since Kiba came to visit the Hyuga compound almost as often as Tenten did, there would always be some friction between the two. It wasn't that they couldn't get over the past. Far from it. Kiba had long since forgiven Neji for his poor treatment of Hinata. And Neji had grown enough to not be as bothered by annoying personalities such as his... and a few others he knew. But still... Part of their relationship was just that difference in their personalities that often had them butting heads. But in the end, both shinobi did respect one another, and that's what made their friendship work.

Still, it was a challenge for Neji to admit that he needed the younger man's help. He didn't want to accept it, and for the longest time he postponed this moment. But as the days grew shorter, and Christmas day drew nearer, the white-eyed prodigy knew he had to suck it up and ask.

Now, the Inuzuka boy had a reputation for being a bit of a player in the village. This was in large part due to the fact that he had a playful personality and held women at such a high esteem that compliments to the fairer sex came naturally to the boy and were often mistaken for flirtatious passes. The truth, however, was that the boy was perhaps the loyalist lover and most affectionate boyfriend there was. And the girl he loved, who just so happened to be Neji's younger cousin Hinata, was nothing less than showered with love and adoration. Many a night, Neji would spot Hinata coming home from a date practically gliding on air, smiling, singing and dancing through the compound.

And that's exactly why Neji was there, in the Inuzuka kitchen, covered in frosting and flour and wearing a borrowed apron that read 'stud muffin.' Because according to the fang-faced boy, the best thing he could possibly give Tenten for Christmas, to make her feel special and loved, was something hand made, something that came from the heart.

"Come on Nii-san!Kiba teasingly poked the Hyuga's side with his elbow, knowing how much Neji hated when he called that by him. 添ou gotta put your heart into it! Girls love that extra special thought!"

"Shut it dog breath!Neji growled, glaring fiercely at the younger man. Never again! The Hyuga vowed, swearing to himself he would never again ask Kiba for dating advice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ** This is actually inspired by a picture I drew on my deviartart page. You can find the link to my page on my profile an it's in my Nejiten and Kibahina folders


	3. Santa Baby

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 954 (and here I thought I wasn't going to be able to get passed 200 ;p)  
><strong>AN** : This was in large part inspired by last year's drabble of the same theme... EVERYONE's NIISAN

* * *

><p>Kiba loved Christmas.<p>

Not only was it the happiest time of year, a time where the whole village transformed into this colorful bright childlike wonderland, but it also smelled so good. Being from a clan the specialized at using their nose, smells were important to the Inuzuka. Most things smelled pretty good, but there was nothing quite like the smell of Christmas. There was a crisp clean scent that came from the coolness of Winter. But along with that, was the smells of candy canes, hot chocolate, cookies, big holiday feasts, and pies. Kiba loved pies. But not as much as he loved Christmas.

"Would you stop that," the angry growl of his white-eyed friend, sitting on a large oak chair with intricate carvings and red upholstery, called out to the fang faced boy.

"Stop what?" Kiba smirked, looking down at the glaring Hyuga with an expression of utter delight.

"That," Neji sneered, his eye practically twitching from the rage he was feeling.

It didn't take a genius to understand what the irritated Hyuga was referring to. Unlike Kiba, who embraced the festive air of the season, as well as the current mission they were sharing, which had Kiba dressed in tight green spandex and Neji in red velvet, the Hyuga was not as visibly pleased. In fact, for the better part of an hour, Neji's face had been affixed with what was looking to quickly become a permanent scowl on his handsome face.

"Lighten up, Hyuga," Kiba scoffed, keeping the smirk on his mug if only to piss the older man off just a little bit more. "'Tis the season, dude!" the fang-face boy let his hand drop down heavily on to the older boy's back, as he turned towards his blue-haired girlfriend.

Looking over at his timid teammate, Kiba couldn't help but think she looked so cute. Hinata was always cute, but today she just looked even more so, in her green tights and pretty green velvet dress with fluffy white fur trim on the collar and hem. It was almost exactly the same as that of the bun-haired kunoichi's, who was standing next to her, except that Tenten's was red instead of green. Between the two girls, was the big white dog that Kiba called his very best-friend, barking it up as the small crowd of children waiting in line to see the man of the hour played with his fake antlers.

"Easy for you to say," Neji growled, glaring menacingly at the boy who had just slapped his back. The only thing stopping him from hitting his younger friend back of course, was the explicate orders from the Hokage herself ordering the Hyuga to refrain from making any of the children cry like he had the previous year.

Turning away from the pretty kunoichis and his dog, Kiba gave Neji a questioning look. "Seriously Hyuga, what's your problem?" he asked in a somewhat irritated tone, though of course being the holidays, Kiba just couldn't bring himself to lose that cheerful attitude which had the result of making him sound less annoyed than he probably would have sounded otherwise. "You've got the cushiest mission in the village, all those cute little kids are totally in love with you right now, and you get to spend the entire day with the girl of your dreams, and all you have to do is sit there in a red santa suit and listen to a bunch of young pups tell you what they want for Christmas... what more could you ask for?"

For a moment the prodigy remained silent, almost as if he were thinking over what his younger friend had said. Kiba knew, from rumors and warnings from Tsunade telling him to keep a close eye on his older friend, that Neji wasn't the most kid-friendly guy there was. Hyuga children were said to be quite well behaved, so to force the white-eyed shinobi to sit and deal with hundreds of non-Hyuga children, pulling at his hair, and touching him with sticky fingers, and a few other even less pleasant habits, it was of little surprise that the previous year Neji had all but destroyed Santa's village in an effort to escape his mission of playing the jolly red elf for the children of Konoha. Why he had been chosen for the same mission a second year in row, Kiba could only imagine was the Hokage's twisted sense of humor and a sick desire to see the usually unemotional shinobi tripping all over himself from stress and annoyance. One would think that having grown up with Gai and Lee on his team Neji would be able to handle his irritation a little better. For the most part that was in fact the case. But there was something about having a dozen or so children using one's body as a jungle gym that apparently sent Neji over the edge. Naturally it was quite an amusing sight to see, and Kiba couldn't exactly blame Tsunade for wanting to put the Hyuga through that torture for a second year.

"You know... Niisan," Kiba chuckled, loving how that little vein over Neji's left eye always twitched when the Inuzuka called him that. "You should get used to rowdy kids... I'm pretty sure any kid of Tenten is going to end up being as energetic and wild as she is," Kiba paused, inwardly laughing as he saw the slight blush on the Hyuga's cheeks. And then he went in for the kill. "And of course, Hinata and my kids are definitely not going to be your typical Hyuga kids... so you better get used to the idea!"


	4. Steamy Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 705 (omg it was so hard to finish this one... probably not my best. But at least it ends well XD)  
><strong>AN** : Last minute inspiration from my poor hand :( I could use a Kiba... or a Neji... i'm not too picky. ;p

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy Hot Chocolate<strong>

"What happened?" Kiba shouted, anxiously rushing towards the small kitchen in the bun-haired girl's apartment. Behind him, Neji followed with an equally worried expression after hear one of the girls scream out in pain.

"It's nothing," the blue-haired girl smiled reassuringly as her boyfriend and cousin hurried to her side. She was holding her right hand, which was far from a few shades darker from it's usual pale color. A bright circle was forming over her quickly reddening skin.

Immediately the fang faced boy ran to the refrigerator, and pulled out the carton of eggs at the top. "I'm borrowing this!" he quickly informed Tenten as he brushed passed her towards Hinata. "Gimme your hand," the boy instructed, pulling the white-eyed girl toward the sink, where he cracked open an egg in one hand and expertly separated the yolk from the white as if he were used to doing this. Taking the clear part of the egg in his hand, Kiba held the Hyuga girl's injured flesh in it and watched as her pain expression quickly faded and eased into a small smile.

On the floor beneath their feet, there was a large brown puddle and a metal pot spilling more of it's contents on to the floor. "Watch your step," Tenten warned the Inuzuka as he dashed back to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack, putting it quickly on Hinata's hand and then gently leading her out of the kitchen.

From the tiled floor, with a dishrag in hand, Tenten smirked at the silent Hyuga standing and watching from the corner of the cramped rectangular kitchen. "Unclench," the bun-haired girl gently whispered, teasingly smiling up at her boyfriend as he gave her a less than amused glare. "She'll be fine. It was just a slight burn, and Kiba's got her," she reassured him, before throwing Neji a rag of his own and gesturing for him to get down there with her and start mopping up.

"I resent that," the prodigy huffily pouted as he dropped to his knees besides the bun-haired girl and began scrubbing the tiles. There was so much hot chocolate on the floor though, that it seemed more like they were smearing the chocolate around rather than actually picking it up.

"Awww," Tenten teasingly smirked, "poor baby," she playfully patted his head, much to Neji's annoyance.

"Tenten," he gave her warning glare before turning his attention back on the mess on the floor. It was a shame the pot had spilled, from the smell, it seemed as if it would have been pretty delicious. But the bigger concern was that either Tenten or Hinata could have gotten seriously hurt. In fact, Hinata's slight burn, was only the least that could have happened.

"Relax Hyuga," the bun-haired girl brought her hand back down, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose to his and lightly peck his lips. "She's a big girl, who doesn't need her Nii-san to protect her anymore."

The small intimate gesture seemed to be enough to calm the man down, but he wasn't about ready to concede to the bun-haired girl's teasing. "I was merely concerned," he calmly informed her, trying not to give away the fact that he had in fact been a bit tense thinking something had happened to her. After a short pause and more smearing of the chocolate, he turned up and asked, "You weren't injured were you?"

Almost in an instant, Tenten's teasing expression melted into a loving smile. And then in that same second, the chocolate on the floor was completely forgotten as she leapt the short distance between them into the startled Hyuga's arms, almost knocking him up against the counter before engaging him in a deep passionate kiss right there on the chocolatey floor.

"Awww," a cooing voice from the archway broke through the tender moment shared between the two lovers. "And here we thought the chocolate would be going to waste," a smirking Inuzuka, besides his blushing girlfriend, teased the older couple before turning and leading Hinata out the door, but not without giving the other couple a quick wink and a nod.


	5. Last minute gift

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 752  
><strong>AN** : Last minute again!

* * *

><p><strong>Last minute gift<strong>

"Oh this is hopeless!" Tenten sighed in frustration as her usually agile fingers stumbled over themselves in a failed attempt at stringing some yarn from a needle on one hand to a different needle on the other. "I just can't do this!" she shouted angrily, glaring at the two sticks in her hands before abruptly throwing them to the opposite end of her living room. The sheer force of her throw, coupled with her expert aim, embedded the sharp needles into the small target on the wall over her fireplace.

"haah!" the blue-haired girl sitting besides her gasped. Across the room from them tiny particles of dust settled as the two needles bounced slightly, and the long small bit of yarn attached to them flapped against the wall. "Tenten-san..." Hinata turned to her bun-haired friend. Her concern for the other girl was evident as she placed her own hands knitting needles down and tried smiling reassuringly. "If you're having that much trouble with it, you could always bake him something."

Turning to face her timid friend, Tenten violently shook her head no. Why had it come to this, she wondered. For months she had had the perfect gift for Neji. Something she knew he'd not only like and find useful, but would never get for himself so it made the perfect gift. Unfortunately, Hiashi had seemed to think the same thing, and had gotten the same gift. If not for Hinata coming to inform Tenten about it, the bun-haired girl would have made a fool of herself and given her boyfriend a repeated gift, after the Hyuga Christmas dinner where he would have gotten the first gift from his uncle.

"Thanks Hinata..." Tenten sighed deeply. "But I just don't think I can make anything. And there's nothing left in the shops that really screams 'Neji' so... I don't know what to do anymore."

Hinata smiled meekly, saddened for her friend who had really wanted to give the prodigy something special for their first Christmas as a couple. It was a feeling Hinata could completely understand, as she too had agonized over exactly what to give her loveable fang-faced boyfriend this year and had ultimately settled on knitting him a hat and matching mittens. She knew he'd be giving her something special and hand made as well, so when Tenten had wanted to come up with something special and unique, Hinata had immediately offered up the idea of making Neji a scarf, which she thought would be simple enough to pull off in a few hours. Unfortunately, though skilled as she was with her hands, the two girls soon discovered that Tenten's fingers were quite clumsy when it came to knitting.

"Well," the blue-haired heiress began, searching her mind quickly for some other idea that might be of use to the older kunoichi. "Neji-nii-san often comments on how he thinks you do a wonderful job of sharpening his weapons..."

Tenten thought for a moment, but then quickly shook her head no. "That's just not special enough... but thanks anyway Hinata."

With eight days until Christmas, it seemed unlikely the bun-haired girl would be able to find anything perfectly suited to her liking. She knew that part of it was just her perfectionist nature, but what was wrong with that? Christmas was a wonderful time of year, and if ever there was a time to go all out, it was during this holiday season. And Neji deserved perfect. It was just a shame that she wasn't the only one who thought so, otherwise her gift wouldn't have been chosen by someone else as well.

"Well..." Hinata hesitantly began. There was something in her voice that hinted at a side of the blue-haired girl that very few people seemed to know about. Being friends for so many years, however, the girls hardly felt the need to hold anything back. And yet, despite all this, it still surprised Tenten when she heard what her younger friend said next. "You could always just wrap yourself up in a big red ribbon and bow..."

Staring back at the perfectly serious girl, Tenten briefly wondered how that idea even popped into the usually timid girl's brain, but just as quickly decided to ignore that thought, not wanting to picture the blue-haired girl and her feral-eyed lover. "ahh," the bun-haired girl shook her head of the mental images before sighing deeply. "It's always the quiet ones..."


	6. The Photograph

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 672  
><strong>AN** : Last minute again! Sorry... at some point there will be a good one that I pure more time into... I hope.  
>Thank you Billy for the prompt!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Photograph<strong>

"Get off me!" Kiba growled, pushing the long-haired man away as the two struggled to fit themselves into the cramp photo booth in the lobby of the local cinema.

To see the two men struggling to fit their large manly frames into the small booth would have made anyone giggle like a schoolgirl, and in fact a small crowd was beginning to form outside of the colorful holiday booth that the theater had set up in the corner of the lobby in an effort of attracting more couples to patron their establishment during the festive season, selling the experience as an impromptu holiday photo to give to friends and family. The booth took the usual 4 pictures and then at no extra charge, the theater would take one of the four shots and make it into holiday cards. It had been a real hit for the theater, bringing in lots of Christmasy couples to take their pictures. Two such couples had spotted the red and green colored booth from outside the village streets on their way to dinner when the girls had dragged their boyfriends in to get a picture of them all together in their cute holiday outfits.

"This is stupid!" Neji muttered, pushing the younger male right back after Kiba had elbowed him in the gut.

"Excuse you?" Tenten glared at her boyfriend with a look that rivaled any of his. "Whose stupid?

"That's not it," he quickly replied, clarifying that he hadn't called her stupid even though it had been her idea. "I just don't see why we have to take a picture with this guy!" the white-eyed prodigy growled, shoving Kiba back against the other side of the booth, as the two girl's leaned forward trying to stay out of their way.

"Because we want a picture together!" the bun-haired girl answered back, referring to her and Hinata. Next to her, the timid blue-haired girl said nothing, not daring to come between her boyfriend and cousin. Her older friend, on the other hand, had no problem putting her foot down, or pulling out a few sharp pointy weapons which had been hidden someone on her person. "You two settle down!" she shouted, giving both boys a threatening glare as she grabbed a small scroll from seemingly nowhere, giving the boys the only warning they would get.

As friendly and sweet as the kunoichi was, that look in her eyes sent shivers down both men's spines and they almost instantly straightened up, cowering as they took their positions behind their lovely girlfriends. Leaning forward, Tenten put the money into the slot and then sat back up, smiling sweetly.

The red little light flashed, indicating the first of four shots would be taken shortly. And then there was a flash, followed by another. Everything was going just fine. Or so it would seem for anyone watching outside of the booth, which had seemed to calm down from it's earlier noisiness. Then the four of them stepped out, waiting for their pictures. Of the four shots taken by the photo booth, only one seemed to come out. The first picture blurred by a pair of kunia bouncing the light of the flash back towards the camera, the second picture was missing the boy's faces, and instead had someone's feet in the air and hair being pulled, the third had Tenten's back to the camera as she yelled at the two men, and the fourth picture... the one that was chosen as their holiday card and would be sent out to family and friends, had both men with bloody noses and blackened eyes, smiling at the camera in their torn up suits, and poor Hinata meekly cowering in a corner as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and smiled at the camera while Tenten, with one bun out of place and the other coming out from it's tie, smiled at the camera sweetly, never one to let her holiday be spoiled by anything.


	7. The Christmas Movie

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten and Kibahina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 513  
><strong>AN** : *groan* this year's drabbles are taking a lot out of me... next year I am so not doing two pairings in one! but this one... this one I think I actually liked

* * *

><p><strong>The Christmas Movie<strong>

"That..." the fang-faced shinobi sniffed, "was..." Kiba sniffed again, wiping his eyes and runny nose with the end of his red sweater sleeve. "beautiful, man!" And with that the nineteen year old shinobi began blubbering like a little baby.

It was a rare sight indeed to see a grown man so openly bawling his eyes out. Rarely still to see a Hyuga with watery white eyes nodding besides him. And what had these two brave shinobi in tears was all due to the fact that they had just finished watching what was perhaps the saddest movie either man had ever seen.

They had spent almost the entire day watching movies together with their respective others. Most of them had been sappy romantic comedies that had the girls ooing and awing. Not exactly something that the guys were all that into, but having their girlfriends curl up against them as they all sat on the couch watching was certainly not a small perk. It more than made up for the hours-long movie marathon, making it worth the corny family-friendly generic holiday movies of princes and princesses, miracles on snowy streets, past present and future ghosts, and all those other cliché, fluffy, candy-caned sticky sweet holiday themed movies.

The films themselves, on the other hand, were less than ideal. Not something that two grown men could really get into. Even the girls admitted that most of the movies were too corny to be considered 'good' but then just as quickly added that the purpose of holiday movies wasn't about quality. It wasn't about the cinematography, or about the acting, or even the storyline. What made Christmas movies great was the warm fuzzy feelings they stirred in the viewer as they filled their hearts with joy and laughter.

It was thus of no surprise that one after another movie just got lamer and cornier and sappier as they went. But this final movie, which the girl's had started shortly after dinner, had been different. Unlike all the others that seemed to follow a strict formula of a non-celebrating scrooge finding the true meaning of Christmas, and occasionally true love along the way, this one had none of that. This one was simple, yet elegant. Christmas and life through the eyes of an innocent. There was drama and angst, but also joy and love, and hope and happiness. It was without doubt one of the greatest movies either Kiba or Neji had ever seen, and by the end of it, neither could help but swell up with emotion and cry at the much deserved bitter-sweet happy ending.

"Yeah," the white-eyed prodigy nodded, wiping away a few stray tears before turning down towards the girl curled up at his side. He chuckled softly at the sight that met his gaze, catching Kiba's attention. Both boys smirked lovingly at their side as they saw their two precious loves fast asleep with tired, satisfied smiles on each of their faces, having missed the entire movie and the sight of their two boyfriends tearing up. "Beautiful..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : PS I drew a picture of the photo at the end of the last drabble, it's in my dA gallery so if you're interested follow the link to my deviantart page from my profile here to check it out.**


	8. Did you just growl at me?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 803  
><strong>AN** : This is a 2-parter... tomorrow's will be in Tenten's POV... oh and yes, no Kibahina this time around... but maybe the one after next will be exclusively Kibahina.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you just growl at me?<strong>

As much as he hated to admit it, mostly because of a certain fang-faced boy, when it came to cats and dogs, Neji was a dog person. It wasn't because he liked dogs, or that he disliked cats, it was just that dogs had a reputation for being loyal and friendly. And to the Hyuga, loyalty was perhaps the single most important trait one could possess, followed closely of course by hard work and determination. Cats on the other hand, were notorious for being standoffish and lazy, neither of which were particularly appealing traits to the white-eyed prodigy. So it came as a surprise to him that when he met the filthy little white kitten meowing incessantly in the dark corner of an isolated alley on his way home from training, Neji had actually stopped to pick it up and take it home.

When he asked himself why later, the Hyuga couldn't quite answer. He certainly didn't like the noisy little creature dirtying up his perfectly clean robes as he carried it back to the compound and into his room. And he didn't like that it hissed and clawed at him after Neji washed it to help rid it of it's filth. And it's endless meowing until he fed it quickly got on the Hyuga's last nerve. But there was just something about that tiny little creature that pulled at the Hyuga's heartstrings. Maybe it was because it was rather cold out and the kitten would clearly freeze to death if it hadn't found shelter for the night, or maybe because it seemed to be near starving, or maybe it was those huge golden-honey eyes that looked up at him with absolute trust and devotion that Neji just couldn't help but be drawn in. There was just no way he could leave it out in the frigid winter night to die. The only problem, however, was the fact that pets were not allowed in the Hyuga compound, which meant that the little guy would have to be hidden until Neji figured out what to do with it.

"This is just for tonight, got it?" the white-eyed shinobi sternly informed the purring kitten as he held it in front of him between his right index and thumb, picking it up from the fur on the back of it's neck and holding it at a distance to avoid it's claws.

"meow" the kitten replied, almost as if it understood what Neji had said to it. And then almost as soon as it responded, it began to playfully bat it's little paws around as it swung in mid-air between the Hyuga's pinching fingers.

"Stop that," Neji warned, glaring at the little kitten, who all but completely ignored him and continued to spin in circles as it attempted to claw at the Hyuga's hand. "Do you want to get kicked out?" he growled at the little fur-ball. It immediately stopped and looked up at the prodigy with wide-eyed curiosity. And then moments later it replied with a growl of it's own, though the expression on it's white little whiskered face look more playful than threatening.

Defeated by the adorable look in the kitten's eyes, Neji shrugged and tossed the puffy white ball onto his bed, ignoring it as it kicked around, twisting and turning like a crazed fluffy cloud on the pale grayish blue bed-sheets. For a moment the Hyuga stared at it thinking it oddly reminiscent of a furry funnel cloud twisting around in a stormy sky.

It dawned on him then just exactly who the little monster reminded him of. It was all in the eyes of course, and he knew instantly what he could do with the kitten. Neji had been searching for months for the perfect christmas gift for his bun-haired girlfriend. He had a few ideas in mind already, and more than a couple of items, weapons specifically, bought for the actual day. But there was nothing that really stood out as special and heartwarming.

Though he wasn't exactly fond of the little white ball of fluff currently chasing it's tail on his bed, Neji had to admit to himself that it was quite cute. "But if you scratch her I'll toss you back into the streets, got it?"

"meow," the kitten purred, stopping it's tail chasing to look up at Neji with it's big brown eyes. If a cat could smile, this one seemed like it was doing just that, and for a moment, the Hyuga almost thought he was actually being mocked by the little ball of fluff.

"agh... you two will definitely get along," he groaned, picking the kitten up with his two fingers again and snuck him back into his robes, walking out of his room, headed for his girl's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. So Warm and Fluffy

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : Nejiten  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 1256  
><strong>AN** : 2nd of my 2-parter. See! I CAN write! Lol... I was beginning to doubt myself with the less than spectacular drabbles I've been putting out for the last few days... this one, however, is more like me. XD

* * *

><p><strong>So Warm and Fluffy<strong>

While it was widely known that shopping was amongst the least favorite pass times of a certain bun-haired kunoichi, there was in fact a little known exception to the rule. And that exception was Christmas. Now, it wasn't that Tenten suddenly liked shopping, but rather, she enjoyed spending as much time as possible surrounded by the merriment and excitement of the holiday. And though the over-commercialization of the holidays, especially within shopping centers, was highly debated and often frowned upon, to Tenten it didn't matter. She loved the environment, loved the colorful decorations, loved the twinkling lights, loved the Santas and reindeers and candycanes and snowmen. She didn't even mind that the holiday was all about money and profit and gifts to a large portion of the population. It didn't ruin her Christmas at all. And it never would.

For Tenten, who had grown up with nearly nothing and thus had never quite bought into the economics and greed of the holidays, the fact that others did, never infringed upon her right and desire to enjoy the season as she saw it in her heart. It was a season of love and friendship and joy and laughter. A time when the whole of the world changed and slept, preparing itself for the coming spring by covering itself in a cold white blanket. She loved the crisp clean smell that covered the land, disturbed only by the faint smells of sweets and festive goodies that people liked to cook to keep warm. She loved the chilly feeling in her body that paled her skin and reddened the tip of her nose and cheeks. Best of all, though, Tenten loved the love. She loved that this was a time of year when people smiled the most, when people hugged the most, when people loved the most. It was the best part of the season. The love, and the warmth of the human heart.

It was thus for this very reason that Tenten enjoyed spending time out of her house surrounded by all the pretty reminders of the loveliness that was Christmas. And it was on one such night, after a long day of training, that the bun-haired kunoichi had been wandering the colorfully lit streets of Konoha that she happened to spot an unusual sight.

"Neji?" the weapon's mistress surprisingly called out before jogging the short distance over to her white-eyed boyfriend who she was quite astonished to see out and about at this late hour.

It wasn't that Neji didn't come out at night. Far from it, Neji enjoyed the night as much as she did. But that truth usually pertained to the Spring and Summer months, not Winter. The thing was, Neji was a bit cold-blooded. Not in a cruel or reptilian way, more in the 'can't handle the cold' sort of way. He didn't like being out when it was chilly, preferring to stay in doors with either a blanket or a heater on. So it was of immense surprise to the bun-haired girl to see her boyfriend out braving the cold when he quite obviously had wanted to be indoors only an hour earlier, when team Gai was still out training.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Tenten asked the pale faced man, noticing the discrete shivering Neji was trying to hide as he stood directly in front of her.

Through slightly chattering teeth, the white-eyed man greeted the girl, smiling and said "I was looking for you."

"For me?" she asked, curious as to why that would be, especially given that they had parted ways only an hour earlier. What could possibly have changed in that short amount of time that the Hyuga couldn't wait until morning, when it was warmer, to come find her?

"mhm," Neji nodded, not daring to speak, as he hardly trusted his voice to not break into a teeth-chattering mess.

Tenten wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she couldn't imagine it would be anything serious given the man's body language. She had to admit, though, seeing him there, trying so hard not to tremble in his robes, and what appeared to be two additional layers to shield him from the cold, the weapons mistress couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable. As such, the bun-haired girl just couldn't stop herself from walking up and wrapping her arms around her Hyuga boyfriend.

"Ten?" the white-eyed prodigy gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away. Instead, the Hyuga smiled that soft special smile he only used when around the beautiful brown-eyed girl, and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

And though the streets were busy and noisy with the rushing crowds of last minute shoppers and noisy shopkeepers yelling out to attract people to their establishments, for the two young lovers, time seemed to stop in that moment, blocking out all distractions and noise. For Neji and Tenten, the world disappeared completely, and all that existed in that tiny bubble of space was the two of them. It was a peaceful, beautiful moment shared between the boyfriend and girlfriend, and no one else. And then, completely out of the blue, Tenten felt a strange little wiggling against her chest as she leaned into the white-eyed man.

Before she had time to figure out what it was, out poked a fluffy little white ball of fur of the man's thick robes and an "Arf!"

For an instant Tenten didn't quite know what to make of it. The tiny little creature staring up at her from between the Hyuga's robes was very clearly a kitten. And if seeing the prodigy with a little animal in his robes wasn't strange enough, the kitten had just made a strange sound. "Did he just bark at me? She asked, turning curiously up to her boyfriend, ignoring for the moment that it was strange for Neji to have a cat in his coat in the first place.

"Yeah... it does that." Neji shrugged, not caring to explain why it was he had a cat in his coat; not that Tenten had expected him to. After an extended pause, as the two sparring partners stared down at the ball of white fluff, who was curiously spinning around in the Hyuga's robes as if trying to make itself comfortable, thinking it perfectly natural to be carried inside of a man's coat, Neji cleared his throat and said, "I believe it thinks its a dog."

Tenten giggled softly at his response and smiled down at the adorable little kitty whose pure white fur reminded the girl of her boyfriend's beautiful white eyes. "hehe, he's cute," she laughed, turning back up to look into those white-eyes she loved so much.

"He's yours," the Hyuga replied, smiling down lovingly at his beloved girlfriend as he took the reluctant little kitten out of his robes and handed it to the brown-eyed girl. "Merry Christmas Tenten."

Smiling from ear to ear as a warm, cheerful joy that was exactly the warmth of Christmas that the bun-haired girl loved so much, filled her insides, Tenten gladly accepted the kitten. She cuddled the small little dear against her face, where it quickly nuzzled itself against her cheek. And as she giggled softly from the tickling feeling of the kitty squirming against her neck, Tenten pushed up on her tiptoes and tenderly placed a soft sweet kiss on the Hyuga's shivering lips. "Merry Christmas, I love you Neji."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : As to why the kitty barks, it's because he thinks he's a dog.  
><em>****_I love it when animals think they're something else... i've had cats that think they're dogs, dogs that think they're birds... animals are crazy_**


	10. No need to be Nervous

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : KibaHina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 602

* * *

><p><strong>NO NEED TO BE NERVOUS<strong>

"haha," Kiba chuckled softly. "You're so cute."

"Huh?" his blue-haired girlfriend gasped, as if surprised to see him next to her, though he'd only just left the room moments earlier, promising to return quickly.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about," he continued, walking over to her as she sat nervously on the loveseat in the Inuzuka living room. Actually, Kiba knew what was bothering his sweet, timid girlfriend. For weeks she had been anxiously preparing herself for this moment, despite the fact that Kiba continued to insist that she didn't need to do anything special. He hated to see her so stressed out. But no matter what Kiba said, the white-eyed girl still couldn't ease her tension.

According to the other girls, Hinata had gone over at least a dozen outfits, tried doing her hair over just as many styles, went to ten different perfume shops looking for the perfect scent to wear that wouldn't disturb a sensitive Inuzuka nose. And all this was not including the agonizing weeks she had spent looking for the perfect Christmas gifts for Kiba's mother and sister.

"Hi-chan..." Kiba smiled down sweetly at his fidgeting girlfriend as she shifted back and forth on the couch. He moved closer and carefully wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "You're worrying too much," Kiba tenderly whispered into her tiny right ear, just barely poking out from beneath the ringlet curls of her fancy new hairstyle.

"I can't help it Kiba-kun," Hinata meekly replied, leaning back into the dog-boy's firm muscular chest. She was careful not to slouch though, lest she wrinkle her perfectly pressed lavender accented white dress. "I just want this dinner with your family to go perfect."

He laughed at her response, which earned the young Inuzuka a hurt look, followed closely by a glare that could put Neji's infamous icy cold stares to shame. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kiba quickly apologized, though that didn't quite stop him from laughing a little bit more before he smiled and nuzzled her neck a little more. "haaa," he sighed, exhaling deeply against the girl's pale neck. "You know Hana adores you," the boy calmly whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around the blue-haired girl's curvy figure. "And ma..." he smirked, seeing a look of terrified apprehension, apparently unsure about what Kiba would say next. "Hi-chan... my mom loves me, so no matter what, she was always going to love you," he said, smiling reassuringly before he continued. "But honestly," Kiba paused again and almost chuckled at the way Hinata suddenly stiffened in his arms and gave him her complete attention. "Since the day she met you, Ma has thought the world of you Hinata. I promise you Hi-chan, both of them love you as much as they love me... hell, maybe even more!" And that was the truth. Despite her timidness, the quiet ladylike inner strength that the two Inuzuka women saw in the Hyuga heiress that first day they met, a strength the girl couldn't have even seen in herself back in those days, had almost instantly won them over. And Inuzuka's prided themselves in their excellent judge of character. They had never once been proven wrong. And so tonight, at the Inuzuka's traditional Christmas-Eve dinner, when Hinata and Kiba officially told his mother and sister that they were dating, the fang-faced boy was certain the two women would welcome her with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I'm not sure if this is a 2-parter or a 3 parter... but it's definitely a multi-chapter. Next chapter will either be the actual dinner or a dinner with the Hyugas... that should be fun too ;p heheh


	11. Christmas with the Hyugas

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : KibaHina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 1008

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS WITH THE HYUGAS<strong>

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Huh?" Kiba shook from his stupor, looking straight into the colorless eyes that stared back at him. He was sitting perfectly straight, near the center of a long oak banquet table that seemed to stretch out forever.

The young man had never seen anything quite like it.

Just an hour earlier, he'd been amazed by the festive transformation of the usually somber and plain Hyuga Compound. Kiba had never expected, from everything he knew and had learned of the stoic clan, that they would be so into the holiday spirit. But sure enough, as he entered the looming gates of the compound, he was shocked to see all the decorations lining the walls, and even the gardens, as he made his way toward the banquet hall, where the entire clan would be celebrating Christmas together.

This was the first year that he and Hinata had been a couple at Christmas, and so she had invited him to the annual dinner as her date. They had also planned to tell Hiashi about their new relationship, much as they had done the previous day at Kiba's house. Last night, the fang-faced boy couldn't understand why his girlfriend had been so nervous about it. But as he stepped into the festively decorated hall, and almost all eyes in the room turned to him and watched as he walked over to the main table where the head of the clan, his daughters, the elders, and his nephew and bun-haired girlfriend all sat together, Kiba was beginning to understand.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata poked his side, bringing him back to the conversation he'd been having with her father.

As much as he tried to kid himself, putting up a brave front and claiming not to be intimidated, the truth was, Hiashi was a hard man to read. For the longest time Kiba respected him only because he was Hinata's father. In truth, much like before with Neji, the Inuzuka boy had previously had feelings of animosity for all those in the Hyuga clan because of how badly they had mistreated Hinata. Over the years, he'd been able to slowly let it go, loving them because Hinata loved them. Inuzuka's were loyal that way. Still, he'd never quite gotten over his mixed feelings for Hiashi. On the one hand, he had to be respectful for Hinata's sake, but on the other, he felt protective of her from the man who had hurt her the most of any others.

"ah, sorry," he replied, slightly shaking his head clear of those unwanted thoughts. Sitting up straighter, Kiba nodded yes to the older man's question. He did have something to say.

"Well, what is it?" Hiashi demanded, in a calm but completely in control voice. It was obviously the voice of one who commanded an entire clan, and clearly expected not to have to repeat himself. But for some reason he was patiently waiting for Kiba to continue. The Inuzuka could only imagine it was because the older man treated all his guests in that matter. It seemed like the kind of proper manners that a Hyuga would have.

From besides her father, Hinata nervously played with her fingers, waiting for Kiba to continue. She had offered to be the one who would tell her father about their relationship, since Kiba had been the one to tell his mother the previous night, although Hinata had attempted to say it herself. Kiba had immediately rejected the idea, however, saying that it was his duty, no his right, to get to tell her father how he felt for her and that he wanted to have his blessing for them to date. In part, however, it was mostly because he just wanted to be able to say it directly. They'd been worried so much that the elders might not approve, though they had immediately accepted Tenten whom Hinata and Neji had also worried they might not approve of because she lacked a family name. In the end, that hadn't been the case at all, and it had made Kiba feel a little better about their situation. Until of course he remembered that Neji, though an esteemed prodigy in the clan, was still just a branch member, whereas Hinata was not only main house, she was the future clan leader. That added just a little more pressure. But still, Kiba didn't want their relationship to be a secret. He wanted to be able to proudly yell it from the rooftops that he cared deeply for the Hyuga girl and would do every and anything possible for her.

"I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER!" the boy suddenly shouted, seemingly out of nowhere jumping to his feet, as all the Hyuga clansmen turned to looked at the fang-faced boy.

No one said anything. But all eyes where on the blushing heiress and her stone-faced father who simply stared at the feral-eyed shinobi who quickly took his seat again. On the other side of the Hyuga Head, the giggling coming from the young teen girl sitting next to her father was the only sound that could be heard. Besides Hanabi, Neji had an odd expression on his face that seemed a strange mixture of irritation, pride, and amusement. And besides the prodigy, his bun-haired girlfriend just seemed elated, though her hazel eyes seemed to mirror the same nervousness that Kiba felt in his heart, which only seemed to grow stronger and stronger the longer Hiashi took to reply to the young man's statement.

Finally, after what felt like an endless wait, Hiashi cleared his throat, indicating to all that they should return to their meals and conversations and ignore the now blushing couple still waiting for his reply. He then turned back to his own meal, and without so much as batting an eye, the Hyuga clan leader picked up his glass of red wine and brought it up to his mouth, pressing it up to his lip and then calmly said, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hiashi's so bada** lol**


	12. Gufuu

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Kishimoto  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Humor/Fluff  
><strong>Pairings<strong> : NejiTen and KibaHina  
><strong>Word Count <strong>: 654  
><strong>AN** : I was having a little trouble getting started so I thought I'd try something a little different...

* * *

><p><strong>GUFUU<strong>

"Arf arf arf!" the little kitty barked, wagging his fluffy tail happily as he played with his new friend. 'Akamaru' was the name of his big buddy, or at least that's what the nice girl with the two brown buns on her head had called him when she and the warm man with the long hair brought him to the park to play.

"WOOF!" Akamaru loudly replied, falling on to his back as Gufuu, the little kitty, pounced on to his stomach.

Gufuu, that was the little white kitten's name. He'd never really had a name until recently. Gufuu had spent most of his short little life out on the streets. He didn't really know how he got there, just that one day he woke up in a fluffy cold pile of snow. A big black dog had sniffed him out and barked at Gufuu, but the little kitten hadn't been afraid. He was too young to know about fear. And of course, much too cold. He'd shivered and sneezed and the big dog had barked again. Gufuu thought it was a funny sound, so he decided to do it too. But the dog had seemed less than pleased, and a bit confused, leaving Gufuu alone again.

The days were so lonely, and the night so cold. But everything changed one day when the man with the long hair came. Gufuu spotted him before the man did, and so he had started making all sorts of noises. He thought the man with the long hair looked nice. And he was right. The long-haired man picked Gufuu up and took him home. He'd carried Gufuu in his warm winter coat. The man had smelled so good. But not nearly as good as the food he gave Gufuu later. And definitely not as good as the bun-haired girl that the man took Gufuu to see next. She was really nice. And a pretty girl too. Gufuu liked her right away. And the long-haired man seemed to like her a lot too. Even after he gave Gufuu to the bun-haired girl he had gotten to see the man lots of times. He always came to see the girl almost every single day. And he always spent a lot of time looking at the girl, especially when she wasn't looking.

"Arft!" Gufuu happily rolled on to his side, looking over at the girl and the long haired man as they played on a frozen lake, dancing on top of sharp blades, next to the man with the red markings and the girl with the blue hair.

Beneath the little kitty, the big white dog mischievously smirked, swatting playfully at his furry little friend, as he growled a few grumbly noises. Both furry friends were looking at their humans and watching as they played in the snow.

For some reason, the long-haired man kept slipping and falling. It wasn't that he was uncoordinated though, he just hadn't noticed that the man with the red markings on his cheeks kept putting things in his way at the last minute to trip him up. For some reason Akamaru seemed to find this very funny. Gufuu thought it was pretty silly. Humans were strange creatures, the little kitty thought. But they were funny too. Although he didn't like seeing the long-haired man getting hurt, Gufuu did think it was pretty amusing to see the funny faces the long-haired man kept making each time he hit the solid ice beneath him. And the bun-haired girl looked really cute too whenever she tried to hide her laughing face behind the thick red gloves she was wearing. The other two were also giggling behind the long-haired man's back, but they weren't as good at hiding it as the bun-haired girl was.

Even though they had only recently met, Gufuu really loved his new humans. And his big buddy Akamaru too! "Woof!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ah! Just barely made it before Midnight. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
>Oh and Gufuu (whose the kitty from the previous chapters) means TornadoTwister **


End file.
